Setitik bintang ditengah malam
by Mei Azumi
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu disampingku selamanya. Tak peduli langit ataupun bumi memisahkan kita, karena memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Wahai bintang kehidupanku.


SETITIK **BINTANG DITENGAH MALAM**

 **Mei Azumi**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimotto**

 **Rate T**

 **Prompt : #74**

 **Category : Sasusaku AU Fanfiction**

 **Summary : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu disampingku selamanya. Tak peduli langit ataupun bumi memisahkan kita, karena kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Wahai bintang kehidupanku.**

 **Romance – Fantasy**

 **Happy Reading !**

* * *

 _ **July , 1997**_

Ini kisah tentang kehidupan seorang peri. Apa kalian pernah mendengar kata-kata ' _jika ada bintang jatuh buatlah permintaan_ '.

Bagaimana jika mitos itu benar-benar terjadi? Ya , ini cerita tentang bintang jatuh yang kenyataannya benar-benar ada – mewujudkan permintaan manusia yang hanya terjadi 10 tahun sekali.

Salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah peri bintang yang mewujudkan permintaan manusia. Mereka tinggal di bulan guna menyaksikan para manusia yang memohon sebuah permintaan. Hal semustahil apapun akan mereka wujudkan sekalipun itu adalah kematian.

Inilah Uchiha Sasuke yang siap bekerja setelah sekian lama membeku 10 tahun. Dia siap dikirim ke bumi dengan cara terbang menggunakan sayapnya seperti kecepatan cahaya. Uchiha Sasuke, peri unik yang memiliki cahaya paling terang dibanding Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya.

Dia siap terbang meluncur tepat di tengah malam. Siapa pun yang beruntung melihatnya dan meminta permohonan, akan segera ia wujudkan.

Dibawah sana, ada seorang pasutri dan satu anak perempuan kecil kira-kira berumur satu tahun. Rambutnya indah, seindah kelopak bunga sakura.

Tepat diatas langit malam yang bertaburan bintang, Wanita itu menyaksikan bintang jatuh diatas kepalanya.

"Aku harap kau menghilang dari pandanganku, Kizashi !"

Bentak sang perempuan setengah baya itu. Sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar.

Kedua sayap Sasuke bercahaya, otomatis mendengar kalimat wanita itu. Dan mewujudkan keinginannya, yaitu melenyapkan laki-laki atau bisa dibilang suaminya sendiri.

Tubuh pria itu perlahan memudar, transparan dan tak bisa disentuh hingga akhirnya menjadi bagian-bagian partikel kecil.

Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa menangis keras atas kepergian ayahnya secara misterius. Walau usianya masih satu tahun dan belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi anak itu paham bahwa sang ayah akan menghilang selama-lamanya.

Seperti lampu yang dimatikan, sayap Sasuke padam. Sebagai tanda tugas sudah selesai. Para peri bekerja satu kali satu permintaan manusia, jadi dia kembali ke bulan dan tertidur lagi selama 10 tahun. Sasuke akan bangun lagi jika sudah 10 tahun dan kembali bekerja, mewujudkan impian umat manusia yang mutlak tak bisa di ubah oleh siapapun.

 _ **July, 2007**_

"Sakura, cepat makan !"

"Hemmmm."

"Makan brokolinya Sakura, kalau kau tidak memakannya tidak ada manga, tidak ada nonton tv, tidak ada-"

"Baik baik aku memakannya." Dengan malas dan benci aku harus melahap habis rumput hijau menjijikan ini. Aku benci hidupku diatur oleh ibu. Apapun itu pasti selalu ada aturan yang membosankan.

"Setelah itu kerjakan pr." Titahnya lagi seenaknya.

"Cukup bu aku muak diperintah ibu terus. Mulai hari ini aku tidak membutuhkan ibu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Sakura." Ucapnya pelan dan menghentikan aktivitas mencuci piringnya. Ibu seperti kaget sekali saat aku bicara begitu.

"Aku minta ibu jangan mengatur hidupku lagi. Aku ingin bebas. Dan aku ingin ayah kembali karena ibu tidak berguna. Dia menghilang gara-gara ibu." Bentaku kasar pada ibu hingga akhirnya memaksaku untuk kembali membuka kenangan lama yang sangat menyakitkan. Hilangnya sang ayah.

"Sakura cukup. Apa yang merasuki otakmu itu hah? Mulai besok tidak ada uang jajan lagi."

"Baik , aku ingin ibu menghilang saja dari pandanganku."

"SAKURA ! TARIK KEMBALI UCAPANMU ITU !" Sepertinya ibu sangat marah tapi aku tidak peduli.

Braakkkk !

Aku membanting pintu kamarku kesal karena ibu yang selalu mengaturku.

Aku duduk disudut kasur dan melihat keluar jendela ada satu titik cahaya diatas langit yang gelap. Itu adalah bintang paling terang yang pertama kali kulihat, ini seperti sebuah isyarat. Aku keluar mengikuti kemana arah cahaya itu jatuh tepat disebuah bukit belakang sekolah. Ibuku melarangku untuk tidak bermain di wilayah sana. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi dengan ucapan aneh ibu demi mengejar benda bercahaya itu.

Sesampai disana aku mencari-cari benda asing itu dan aku yakin kalau itu adalah bintang jatuh. Jika itu benar, aku akan meminta sebuah permintaan.

"Tadi seperti kearah sini."

Aku berlari sampai tak menyadari kalau aku sudah berada didalam bukit belakang sekolah. Disini gelap dan menakutkan, aku kedinginan.

"Tolong aku, siapapun."

Akhirnya aku tersesat. Suatu tindakan bodoh yang pernah dilakukan karena tidak mendengar perkataan ibu untuk tidak memasuki area itu. Tapi aku melanggarnya karena rasa penasaran menghantuiku. Aku sangat ketakutan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menangis minta pertolongan. Sungguh aku tidak tahu jalan keluar dari Sini.

"hiks ... ibu aku minta maaf karena sudah melawanmu." Aku menangis sesenggukan, menyesal sudah menyakiti hati ibuku, aku yakin dia sangat marah dan tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku merunduk diatas tanah, memeluk kedua lututku yang lemas bagaikan jelly, sendirian sambil menangis.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang terulur padaku. Aku senang ibu sudah mencariku. Segera aku meraih uluran tangan itu.

"Ah , ibu syukrlah ... eh-" rasa bahagia dan lega itu terhenti seketika, saat melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu. Aku kira ibu datang menolong , ternyata hanya seorang pria asing.

Sekilas ia tersenyum tipis seolah memberi isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku segera memegang tangan DIA. Aku pun berdiri mengikuti DIA yang sepertinya lebih tua beberapa tahun denganku. Seorang laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkanku. Ya tuhan apa pria ini benar-benar telanjang dada? Aku takut dia orang gila, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi selain mengikuti laki-laki ini daripada harus terjebak mati didalam bukit.

Aku ingin mengalungkan tanganku ke lengannya saking senangnya, sayang aku tak bisa melihat wajah pria itu karena gelap.

Tapi ia menepis tanganku.

"Katakan saja dimana rumahmu." Ucapnya datar.

Aku mengusap air mataku perlahan dan mengatur nafasku yang masih tak beraturan karena panik.

Dhuaaarrrr ...

Suara petir yang begitu keras hampir menyambar kami. Pria itu menggendongku ala _bridal style_ , jika tidak begitu mungkin aku mati tersambar petir. Tak lama kemudian turun hujan begitu lebat.

"Tutup matamu dan berlindunglah dibalik tubuhku." Perintah laki-laki itu. Aku mengangguk dan mengeratkan peganganku sambil menutup mata, rasanya aku seperti sedang terbang.

Dhuaaarrr ...

Petir itu terus menyerang kami. Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pria ini, menutup mata dan telinga rapat-rapat, menetralisir rasa takut.

"Nah kau boleh membuka matamu." Kata pria itu sambil menurunkan tubuhku. Sempat kagum saat melihat wajahnya saat tersinari oleh cahaya petir. Dia sangat tampan sekali sampai pipiku merona. Ooohh pria tampan ini melindungiku, dan barusan aku memeluk tubuh polosnya.

Kyaaaa ...

Aku melihat pria itu nampak tak baik-baik saja. Ada banyak luka ditubuhnya, seperti bekas terjatuh dan tersambar petir. Walaupun penuh luka, pria ini tampak terlihat keren sekali. Aku merasa kasihan dan ingin sekali meminta maaf dan berterimakasih karena sudah melindungiku.

"K-kau sudah menyelamatkanku."

Sssrkkk ... ssrkkk ..

Tiba-tiba ibu muncul dibalik semak-semak.

"Sakuraaaaa ..."

Itu , ibuku yang memanggil namaku. Dia berhasil menemukanku walau diterangi oleh cahaya minim dari lilin, kekuatan batin orang tua benar-benar kuat.

Aku senang bisa keluar dari bukit laknat ini dan kembali bertemu dengan ibu. Ah aku kira ini akan berakhir, oke ini memang salahku mengejar cahaya itu hingga tersesat dan bertemu pria asing yang tampan. Tunggu kenapa hanya dibukit saja hujannya? Kenapa ibuku tidak basah kehujanan?

"Ibuuuuuuuu." Aku berlari menghamburkan pelukanku pada ibuku yang masih memegang lilin.

"Bu, aku diselamatkan oleh-"

Eh pria tampan itu menghilang.

Plaaakkkk ..

Ibu menanpar pipiku keras.

"Anak nakal ! Ibu hampir mati memikirkanmu hilang didalam bukit itu. Bersyukurlah bisa keluar dengan selamat."

"T-tapi - aku - sudah ... huaaaaa" tangisku pecah seketika dipelukan ibu.

"Ibu tidak mau kehilangan orang yang sangat ibu sayangi Sakura."

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku berjanji tidak akan melukai hati ibu lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kau selamat ibu sudah senang."

"Iya bu terimakasih, aku benar-benar anak yang nakal. Kau boleh merampas semua koleksi manga-ku."

Ibu tersenyum bahagia "Kau tahu Sakura, kau masih beruntung dibanding nasib ayahmu dulu. Ibu tidak mau kau keluar tengah malam apalagi sampai masuk ke bukit itu." Jujur ucapan ibu barusan membuat aku tersadar dan mengerti kenapa selama ini ibu sangat cerewet dan perhatian sekali padaku. Karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai lagi. Yaitu ayahku yang lenyap begitu saja.

Oh iya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada pria itu. Tapi , dia sudah menghilang.

"Ayo kita pulang, malam ini ibu mau kau tidur denganku."

" _Ha'i wakatta !"_

 **SETITIK BINTANG DITENGAH MALAM**

 **© Mei Azumi**

Masih didalam bukit, pria – Uchiha Sasuke itu nampak sangat kacau. Dia paham bahwa dia sudah melanggar aturan peri. Dimana sang peri bintang dilarang keras berkomunikasi dengan manusia apalagi kontak langsung dengan manusia.

"Gadis itu sudah tumbuh besar. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur." Ucapnya setengah parau akibat menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Dia sadar dan masih ingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Dia pernah melakukan tugasnya untuk mengabulkan sebuah permintaan seorang wanita. Ia melihat ada gadis kecil dengan helaian rambut merah muda. Dan baru saja ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu yang telah tumbuh besar. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya seorang peri, umur tidak ada dalam kamus mereka. Sasuke akan tampak muda selamanya.

Dilangit nun jauh disana, Sasuke melihat ada cahaya merah. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak, fikirnya. Semakin lama cahaya itu semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke dan pecah bagai serpihan kaca kemudian berubah menjadi seorang ratu diantara semua peri. Dia dijuluki ibunya para peri – dewi kelinci.

"Kaguya – sama , hamba sudah tahu kalau hamba sudah melanggar aturan mutlak seorang peri."

Ratu – Kaguya mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat diwajah Sasuke.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu, Sasuke. Kau sudah mengotori sayap suci kami karena perbuatanmu sangat tidak terhormat, kau diutus untuk mengabulkan permintaan manusia bukan untuk menampakan diri didepan manusia."

"Hamba menampakan diri kerena itulah keinginannya. Dan hamba mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu."

"Memangnya apa keinginan manusia itu ?"

Sasuke berdiri membenahkan posisinya didepan sang ratu, ia bersikukuh dihadapannya sembari menahan sakit bekas sambaran petir dari Kaguya. "Dia hanya ingin dimaafkan oleh ibunya dan ingin keluar dari bukit ini."

Kaguya nampak marah sekali saat mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. "Kau mengabulkan dua permintaan gadis itu sekaligus? Kau sudah melanggar dua aturan, Sasuke. Memberi dua permintaan dan aku melihat kau menyentuh manusia. Itu adalah perbuatan yang dilarang. Sebaiknya kau harus menerima hukuman dariku."

"Aku bersedia menerima hukuman." Sasuke bersujud pasrah pada Kaguya. Dia tak bisa menentang karena itu memang salah Sasuke sendiri. Menyesal sudah menghianati para bangsa peri, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi saat melihat gadis itu saat meminta pertolongan. Tubuh Sasuke bergerak sendiri menghampiri Sakura sampai ia rela menampakan dirinya dihadapan Sakura. Dengan kata lain ia sudah melanggar aturan peri. Ini salahnya, ini keputusannya, ini takdirnya. Sasuke akan dihukum Kaguya.

Kaguya kembali mengangkat tongkatnya ke angkasa, kemudian muncul lagi petir. Kali ini sangat besar dan menakutkan, itu adalah _Kirin._ Petir naga besar khusus untuk menghukum peri yang melanggar aturan.

 _Dhuaaarrrr ..._

"Wahai kaum peri yang telah menjadi saksi, lihatlah dia adalah peri yang serakah telah menodai kaum peri bintang yang suci. Uchiha Sasuke akan di hukum 10 tahun dibuang ke bumi dan sayapnya akan dihancurkan. Kau akan menjadi bintang mati dan berubah menjadi manusia."

Bintang-bintang dilangit malam yang cerah nampak indah. Satu persatu mendekat hingga akhirnya turun ke bumi , menghampiri ratu Kaguya yang akan melakukan eksekusi. Entah berapa banyak kaum peri bintang yang turun kesana, rupanya seperti Sasuke. Bersayap indah dan terang, memiliki rambut hitam.

Sasuke melihat dari salah satu bintang itu ada yang tersenyum miris dengan berleleran air mata.

"Ibunda." Ucapnya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang bunda, yang jelas wanita itu nampak kecewa dan sedih karena Sasuke sudah melanggar janji peri.

"Kami menyayangimu." Lanjut salah satu peri bintang yang wajahnya serupa dengannya.

"Itachi." Kata Sasuke pelan saat saudaranya berkata demikian. Hatinya sakit dan pedih karena detik ini juga Sasuke bukan lagi bagian dari mereka. Sasuke menyesal telah melakukan perbuatannya, tak bisa mengulangi kejadian tadi dia tidak bisa memohon ampun pada ratu Kaguya.

Dhuuuaaaarrr !

"Terimalah ini." Kaguya mengarahkan tongkat tepat ditubuh Sasuke yang masih merunduk.

Seperti bola terang yang semakin lama makin membesar menutupi tubuh Sasuke, cahaya itu menyilaukan mata dan terasa panas. Diikuti _Kirin_ menyambar tubuh Sasuke.

Para peri dan ratu Kaguya menghilang dibalik cahaya silau itu.

...

Di pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk pergi kesekolah. Ia menjadi lebih baik dengan ibunya sejak kejadian tadi malam. Sakura berjanji tidak akan menyakiti hati ibunya. Dia takut hal itu terjadi – hilangnya sang ibu seperti ayahnya dulu.

"Ibu aku berangkat ya." Teriak gadis itu berpamitan pada ibunya. Sakura berjongkok guna mengikat tali sepatunya, bersiap untuk sekolah.

"Bento-nya habiskan ya."

" _Ha'i wakatta."_

Saat Sakura membuka pintu disana ada seorang pria asing bertelanjang dada sedang meringkuk lemas tak sadarkan diri tepat dibibir pintu.

Mata emerald-nya membulat sempurna, kaget tak tahu menahu kenapa pria asing ini bisa terjebak dirumahnya tanpa sadarkan diri. Sakura masih ingat wajah ini, wajah yang menyejukan hati kecilnya saat ketakutan lemah ditengah malam. Dialah pria yang telah berjasa menolongnya pada malam itu.

Sakura itu masih muda, dia belum pikun kalau pria yang tadi malam tubuhnya penuh luka. Tapi sekarang luka itu lenyap tanpa bekas seperti semula, tapi ia yakin kalau pria ini adalah orang yang menolongnya tadi malam. Pipi gadis itu kembali memerah saat menyibakan rambut _raven_ -nya dan menatap wajahnya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura berniat menyembunyikan semua ini dari sang ibu. Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika tidak ada yang menemukan Sasuke.

Rumah Sakura berdekatan dengan sekolahnya dari bukit itu, dia mengamankan Sasuke kedalam bukit. Kebetulan letak sekolahnya tidak jauh dari sana , jadi Sakura takut tersesat lagi dan tak bisa pulang.

"Aku akan kesini lagi." Ucap gadis itu panik. Pria – Sasuke sudah sadarkan diri rupanya. Dia tersenyum sangat tipis nyaris tak terlihat.

...

"Sakura-chan , nanti pulang sekolah kita kerumah Hinata." Ajak gadis pirang itu pada sahabatnya – Sakura.

" _Warri_ _na_ Ino-chan aku harus segera pulang kerumah." Tolak Sakura lembut pada Ino. Sakura nampak terburu-buru ingin segera pulang sekolah dan menemui pria itu. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak, ada sensasi aneh begitu mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Dia tidak paham perasaan apa ini. Hatinya berdegup kencang seakan meledak-ledak.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura diam-diam menyelinap kebelakang gedung sekolah guna menemui Sasuke. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin, khawatir ada saksi mata.

Kepala merah muda itu nampak kesulitan mencari dia – Sasuke. "A-ano, maaf sudah menunggu lama."

Sakura tersenyum saat memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang. Dialah yang membuat hatinya tenang, dialah orang yang selalu mengganggu fikiran Sakura.

"Kau kembali lagi?"

"Aku akan selalu kesini setiap hari."

Pria itu menatap lekat gadis bermata emerald dengan seksama.

"A-apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu? _"_ Tanya Sakura malu-malu. Pipi gadis itu kembali memerah.

Masih hening tak ada jawaban, yang ada pria itu masih anteng menatap wajah Sakura yang terlalu manis saat malu-malu seperti itu.

"Ah sepertinya, kau merahasiakannya. Maaf aku banyak bertanya. Sebaiknya aku harus pulang." Sakura berlari menjauhi pria itu. Namun ..

"Sasuke." Lanjut pria itu, Sakura menghentikan kakinya secara refleks. Dia tersenyum kearah sang gadis.

...

Hari silih berganti , gadis itu menuntun sang pemuda menuju ke kehidupannya sebagai seorang manusia. Dia paham siapa Sasuke, dia tahu siapa Sasuke. Karena ia yakin bahwa pemuda itu akan membawa kedalam suatu peristiwa, entah itu besar atau mungkin bisa menjadi sejarah dalam hidupnya. Sakura – gadis ceria itu kini beranjak dewasa, seragam yang dulunya kecil dan kekanakan kini tampak dewasa dengan rok mini berwarna biru dan dasi merah. Begitupun Sasuke, dia mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna biru senada dengan Sakura.

"Siap?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

"Sekolah."

"Manusia memang aneh, untuk apa sekolah?" ujarnya malas sembari mengancingkan seragam sekolah.

"Ikuti saja perintahku, Sasuke-san. Hanya aku disini yang bisa membantumu."

Benar kata Sakura, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat-apa untuk bertahan hidup dibumi kecuali dengan bantuan gadis itu. Begitu besar jasa sang gadis yang sudi menolong Sasuke, sang peri buangan yang malang. Ia dengan senang hati membantunya , apapun itu kebutuhan seorang manusia karena ia masih berhutang budi sama Sasuke atas kejadian malam itu, malam yang mengubah semuanya dimana mereka pertama kali dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang sulit diartikan.

Mulai dari makan, belanja, sekolah, berinteraksi dengan manusia lain dan banyak hal lainnya ia ajarkan pada Sasuke. Sakura mulai bersemangat dan entah itu seperti refleks untuk bersama pria itu.

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke-kun." Sapa gadis blonde – Ino ketika mereka berpapasan dikelas. Tapi wajah Sasuke yang notabenenya _flat_ dan dingin, cocok dengan sifatnya mengacuhkan Ino barusan. Sakura kesal dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, membuatnya geram dan merasa diabaikan karena ia sudah susah payah mengajarkan Sasuke bagaimana tatakrama yang baik di depan manusia.

"Harusnya kau membalas sapaan Ino barusan. Aku yakin dia pasti sakit hati." Ucapnya setengah kesal pada Sasuke.

"Hmmm."

Gzzzzz ...

Sakura kesal, tapi ia sedikit merona. Tentu saja, pria dengan pribadi cuek adalah idaman seorang wanita bukan !

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun tampan sekali ya."

"Dia mengabaikanku barusan, tapi matanya terus menatapku. Kyaaaaaaa senangnya."

"Dasar gadis girang, Ino-chan."

"Kau juga menyukainya kan, Karin."

Dan teman-teman sekelasnya pun banyak yang menyukai Sasuke.

Namun dibalik itu, pasti ada saja yang tidak menyukai kehadiran Sasuke.

"Anak baru itu sangat tidak tahu sopan santun, akan kuberi dia pelajaran." Dengus laki-laki pirang berkumis tiga garis dipipinya – Naruto.

Gadis itu membuka ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan singkat. Tangan mungilnya mendadak bergetar dan keringat dingin, ah ayolah dia sangat gugup sekali. Bagaimana cara ungkapkan perasaan ini. Sakura tak mampu menahannya lagi, ini sudah hampir lima tahun.

Cukup, ini akan ia akhiri.

Gadis itu mengetik beberapa deretan kalimat.

 _ **Sasuke, aku men ...**_

"Ahhhh tidak tidak, ini sangat memalukan." Sakura frustasi , antara gugup dan takut. Masalahnya dia terlalu egois untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu pada Sasuke. Dihapus, diketik, dihapus lagi hingga ambigu.

" _Baka baka baka_." Gadis itu menarik rambut pink-nya sendiri seolah pelampiasan.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun**_

Dirasa sempurna dan puas, Sakura menekan **send** diponselnya. Hatinya lega, bagai menelan sesuatu yang besar hingga tandas. Sensasi itu nyaman sekali. Semoga ia segera membuka ponselnya dan membaca pesan. Kemudian ia membalas perasaan Sakura dan happy end.

 _Drrrttt ..._

Ada sesuatu yang bunyi ditas milik Sasuke. Kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan, jadi Sakura bisa mendengar asal suara getar itu.

Sakura berdecak kesal, pasalnya Sasuke tidak selalu membawa ponselnya. Dan sipemilik saat ini sedang berada dikantin. Asalkan tahu, Sakura susah payah mengumpulkan uang sakunya untuk membeli sebuah ponsel untuk Sasuke guna berkomunikasi. Karena dia selalu berkeliaran tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura. Ah ayolah dia seperti anjing peliharaannya saja. Sakura terlalu mengkhawatirkan pria itu. Dia takut berulah dengan orang lain.

" _Kuso._ " Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas Sasuke dan menghapus pesan yang baru saja ia kirim.

Naruto tidak menyukai Sasuke yang selalu dekat dengan Sakura. Ia makin geram dan rasanya ingin sekali menjauhkan laki-laki itu, sungguh ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita pulang bersama."

Tak ada balasan dari gadis pinky itu.

"Oy Sakura-chan setidaknya jawab aku. Apa jangan-jangan kau lebih memilih si teme muka datar itu ?"

Naruto berteriak tepat dihadapan Sakura – gadis yang ia sukai sejak lama. Ia menahan kedua bahu sang gadis dengan tangannya yang kekar , menjadikan langkahnya terhenti. Sakura kaget dengan tingkah polah Naruto yang sekarang menjadi semakin gila.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto-kun"

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan."

Secara kebetulan Sasuke baru keluar dari kelasnya, ia melihat dan mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Naruto secara tidak langsung. Entah rasanya seperti tersambar petir Kaguya beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun ini lebih menyakitkan, tapi tidak berdarah. Kenapa Sasuke merasa sesak hatinya saat Sakura bersama orang lain? Ia tak suka gadisnya diperlakukan secara kasar oleh Naruto.

Kedua lengan kekar itu menyeret tubuh sang gadis hingga terhimpit diatara tembok, membiarkan tubuh sang gadis tak mambu bergerak hanya bibir dan mata yang mampu gerakan saat ini, tak ada getaran dihatinya sedikitpun. Kedua wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga menyisakan beberapa senti.

"Aku mohon, terimalah aku Sakura-chan dan jauhi Sasuke." Wajah Naruto mendekat dan siap memberikan sentuhan lembut itu yang memiliki seribu arti, mewakili semua perasaannya yang ia pendam melalui sebuah ciuman.

Gadis itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menutup mata emeraldnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Sasuke menyaksikan langsung mereka tanpa sepengetahuannya, sungguh ini sudah diluar batas. Ia pun segera berlari menghampiri gadisnya dalam bahaya dan bersumpah akan menghajar Naruto.

Hampir mereka berciuman, Sasuke mendorong keras tubuh Naruto kesamping hingga tersungkur kelantai. Kedua mata Sakura masih menutup namun kedua indra pendengrannya mendengar suara keras seperti tinjuan. Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Menjauhlah dari Sakura ku." Sasuke pun berdiri dari tubuh Naruto yang ia duduki dan segera menarik tangan Sakura , menjauh dari sana.

"Uchiha Sasuke, akan ku balas kau nanti." Ucapnya setengah menggeram sambil menyeka setitik darah disudut bibirnya akibat hantaman Sasuke.

Masih belum ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua, diam tanpa sepatah katapun yang ada suara hembusan angin yang memecah keheningan. Keduanya sedang berada dibelakang bukit sekolah. Mereka sedang duduk diatas hamparan rumput ilalang.

Angin sejuk meniup rambut raven sang pria membiarkan siapapun untuk melihat wajah tampannya terpancar jelas disana. Sakura melihat Sasuke tanpa meliriknya, ia terlalu malu untuk menatap langsung pria disampingnya itu. Dirinya terlalu gegabah dan egois atas kejadian Naruto tadi. Ia merasa tidak enak hati dengan pria blonde itu, pasti hatinya sakit sekali. Tapi kenapa Sasuke memukul Naruto ?

 _Cukup Sakura, jangan senang dulu mungkin Sasuke mengira Naruto akan menyakitiku. Mana mungkin ia mengerti._

Masih hening, yang ada menjadi semakin ambigu dan Sakura merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Begitupun Sasuke, dirinya yang terlalu keras kepala membuat sang gadis menjadi semakin tidak suka. Ya, Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sudah memukul teman dekat Sakura. Dia pasti sangat membencinya.

Asalkan ia tahu Sasuke tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya karena sesungguhnya ia memang tidak tahu cara berbicara yang baik dengan manusia termasuk Sakura. Ia mendekatkan diri dengan sang gadis yang menyisakan beberapa senti. Sakura masih melamun menatap kosong kedepan dan tak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah sangat dekat dengannya, ia bisa merasakan deru nafas laki-laki itu di ceruk lehernya. Hangat, sangat hangat sampai angin yang menerpanya pun tak terasa karena tergantikan oleh deruan nafas Sasuke.

"Kau marah?" ucapnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, ia masih belum berani menatap Sasuke.

"M-maaf." Ucapnya ambigu. Tak sadar pipinya memerah saat mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" Akhirnya sang gadis bicara.

"Karena sudah menyusahkanmu selama ini."

' _Deg_ '

Hati Sakura kaget saat Sasuke bilang begitu. Apa mungkin dia akan pergi ketempat asalnya? Rasanya terlalu cepat jika Sasuke pergi sekarang. Ia masih merasa mempunyai hutang budi pada Sasuke dulu. Ini memang konyol tapi Sakura benar-benar tidak rela kalau Sasuke pergi sekarang. Tak terasa air matanya jatuh.

Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis disampingnya ini selalu mengeluarkan air dari matanya? Dulu saat ia tersesat pun pernah seperti ini dan sekarang terjadi lagi. Setahunya saat ia menjadi peri dulu belum ada yang bisa mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Secara refleks, tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya, menyapunya dengan kedua ibu jari. Ia membingkai wajah tirus sang gadis yang masih terisak pelan membuat hatinya teriris sakit. Tapi sakit apa? Dia masih belum paham kenapa hatinya selembek ini dibanding menjadi peri dulu? Apakah hati manusia diciptakan selemah ini ? Sungguh penyiksaan sekali dari pada sebuah sambaran petir. Hanya bedanya tidak meninggalkan goresan luka.

Sasuke ingin sekali mendekatkan menyentuh manusia ber _gender_ perempuan ini. Seperti yang ia lihat Naruto tadi, Sasuke mencoba melakukannya. Mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum sang gadis. Mencoba menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut dan pelan.

Seperti ada sengatan kecil dihatinya yang menjadikan rasa sakit barusan perlahan menghilang. Ah ini sungguh melegakan, seperti mewakili semua perasaannya tanpa bicara. Semoga Sakura mengerti dengan sentuhan bibinya ini dan tidak sakit hati lagi.

Perlahan tangan gadis itu melingkarkan kepunggung kekar Sasuke, memeluknya erat seolah miliknya seorang. Tak ada yang boleh mengambil Sasuke, hanya miliknya seutuhnya. Sakura semakin mendalami cimannya. Memang kaget dari mana Sasuke tahu soal ciuman? Ia tak pernah mengajarinya tentang ciuman. Tapi tak apa, ini membuatnya lega karena cinta terbalas oleh Sasuke.

Merekapun menikmati sentuhan nikmat diatas terpaan sinar matahari panas dan hembusan angin sejuk disiang hari. Mewakili perasaannya masing-masing. Memang tak ada perasaan yang terucap secara langsung namun mereka paham bahwa inilah yang dinamakan cinta.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Sasuke."

"Tidak akan, aku berjanji padamu, Sakura."

 _ **July, 2017**_

Sakura yang semakin beranjak dewasa dan tumbuh semakin cantik dengan rambut pink tergurai panjang. Benar-benar sempurna ciptaanNya. Sementara Sasuke masih tetap sama seperti pertama kali ia bertemu. Mungkin sekarang usia mereka sama, dan dibalik itu Sakura sedih karena beberapa tahun yang akan datang dirinya akan terus tumbuh semakin tua dengan tumbuh rambut putih dikepalanya, sementara Sasuke masih pria muda dan tampan tanpa sebuah kerutan.

Sampai kapan cinta mereka akan tetap bertahan? Tidak bukan itu saja, yang merenggut cintanya bisa jadi sebuah kematian. Siapa yang tahu soal itu, hanya tuhan lah yang tahu. Benar-benar ironi, sungguh kejam sekali takdir ini. Akan tetapi dia tak akan melewatkan masa indahnya dengan Sasuke hingga akhir nanti sebelum mereka berpisah. Dan semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuai janji Sasuke dibukit saat mereka berciuman.

"Kau semakin cantik saat tumbuh dewasa. Dulu kau masih anak-anak yang nakal." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. Dulu saat mengusap kepala seperti ini ia harus menjongkokkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura. Sekarang dia tak perlu lagi karena Sakura sudah tinggi. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dengan beberapa arti.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi, Sasuke. Entah itu kemana aku tidak tahu, kau harus disampingku selamanya."

"Aku berjanji." Lagi-lagi janji itu terucap. Sasuke benar-benar sudah sangat betah tinggal dibumi hingga ia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang dihukum. Oh dewi peri , hukuman ini benar-benar indah dari ia duga sebelumnya. Sasuke kembali mencium bibir sang gadis dan melumatnya hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak dimulut mereka. Menginvasi setiap inchi rongga mulut sang gadis dan menikmatinya. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan ini, bahkan dia sangat menyukai kebiasaan manusia saat jatuh cinta – berciuman. Emosinya menjadi banyak dan kadang berubah-ubah. Sungguh unik hati manusia, berbeda dengan peri. Begitu fikirnya.

"Aku ingin satu permintaan darimu."

"Katakan saja apa maumu, aku pasti akan mewujudkannya, Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap lekat iris onyx sekelam malam itu. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam karena ini akan menentukan semuanya.

"Kau sudah sepuluh tahun menemaniku, jadi maukah kau menikah denganku?" pipi gadis itu panas merah merona. Ia wanita kan? Apa salah seorang wanita melamar laki-laki? Ayolah Sasuke kan memang tidak akan tahu soal pernikahan atau hal lainnya.

Dilihat dari raut muka Sasuke yang tak paham atas permintaan aneh Sakura, ia pun menjelaskannya. "Pernikahan itu adalah seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang dipersatukan oleh ikatan janji suci yang dinamakan cinta. Mereka akan dipersatukan selamanya, hanya maut yang memisahkan, menjalin kebahagiaan dan membentuk sebuah keluarga. Kau paham?" tutur Sakura sabar menjelaskan dicampur malu. Ia tak peduli sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri atau apapun itu yang jelas cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke, ia ingin dimiliki oleh Sasuke seutuhnya.

"Syaratnya apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sepertinya ia setuju dengan keinginan Sakura, hanya saja ia tak pintar dalam merangkai sebuah kata. Bodohnya dia tak bisa dalam hal sebuah cinta, tapi ia beruntung bertemu dengan Sakura yang mampu merubah takdirnya dan hidupnya layaknya seorang manusia yang sempurna.

"Kau harus menyematkan cincin dijari manisku dan aku pun sama menyematkan cincin dijari manismu kemudian mengucap sebuah janji."

"Sesederhana itukah ?" lanjutnya tambah penasaran dan siap akan melontarkan pertanyaan lagi. Sakura terkekeh geli melihat tingkah pria _stoic_ ini.

"Bersabar Sasuke-kun, kita bahkan belum punya cincinnya." Balas Sakura sembari menahan tawanya. Sasuke cemberut. Oh lihat ekspresinya sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

"Darimana kita dapat cincin itu? Apa harus beli? Lalu kita akan menikah dimana?" tanyanya sekali lagi, ini sudah banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

Keduanya berjalan ditengah kota menuju toko perhiasan. Sakura melihat benda berkilauan itu dibalik kaca bening, memilih _ring couple_ untuk persiapan pernikahan mereka. Kemudian _fitting_ baju pengantin. Sakura merasa dirinya akan menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna, ia tak sabar ingin segera mengenakan gaun putih dengan aksen bunga _sakura._ Senada dengan rambut indahnya. Kemudian bersanding dipelaminan dengan pria kesayangannya. Oh tuhan semoga ini bukan mimpi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" ujar Sakura meminta pendapat pada calon suaminya itu. Ia berputar-putar dibalik kaca hadapan Sasuke. Ada ruam merah dipipi Sasuke, sempat kagum saat melihat makhluk didepannya ini begitu sempurna akan kecantikannya. Ia ingin segera meminang gadis itu , memilikinya seutuhnya. Sasuke tak sabar.

"Bagus." Jawabnya singkat dan jelas. Sakura mengercutkan bibirnya kesal. Kenapa hanya kalimat itu saja yang Sasuke lontarkan padahal ia susah payah berdandan seperti ini.

"Ambil saja yang itu, aku menyukainya."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap.

...

Malam itu cerah, banyak bintang bertaburan diatas sana. Masih dibelakang bukit sekolah, namun kali ini lebih luas karena sebagian pepohonan sudah menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi tidak terlalu rimbun, yang ada hutan ini menjadi agak gundul akibat termakan usia. Jadi bukit ini tidak semenyeramkan dulu.

Kami menikmati keindahan ciptaan tuhan tanpa henti memuji terutama makhluk disampingku ini. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang mengubah takdirku selama hidup didunia yang akan membuat sejarah baru, tertulis didalam buku yang dinamakan kehidupan.

Tangan kekar itu menarik tengkuku perlahan, membiarkan dirinya sebagai sandaran. Aku bisa menyesap aroma maskulin miliknya yang sangat memabukan kaum hawa. Tanganku otomatis melingkarkan ketubuhnya hingga kami pun tertidur diatas rumput. Jari-jariku menari diatas dada bidangnya yang datar, sepertinya ia dapat merasakan anak rambutku menggelitiki sebagian wajahnya. Aku tersenyum dan disaat itupun aku dapat merasakan detak jantungnya berdebar dengan irama cepat.

"Sakura coba lihat itu." Sasuke menunjuk tangannya ke angkasa. Akupun mengikuti kemana arah tangannya menunjuk.

"Jika kau melihat ada bintang jatuh buatlah sebuah permintaan." Lanjutnya.

Aku menautkan alisku tak mengerti. "Konyol, mana ada yang seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan kau tentang mitos seperti itu, Sasuke." Aku terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucapnya agak sedikit membentak. Kenapa dia menjadi begini? Aku pun bangkit dari pelukannya dan duduk disampingnya. Menatap ke angkasa takutnya ada bintang jatuh yang terlewatkan. Eh tunggu kenapa aku jadi percaya kata-kata Sasuke barusan.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu barusan, itu hanya mitos orang tua dulu untuk mengelabui anaknya. Jaman sekarang mana ada yang masih percaya."

"Dulu kau sempat percaya kan?"

 _Deg ..._

Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu kejadian dulu. Saat kecil aku memang percaya tapi ayolah fikiranku dulu memang masih bocah. Jika ingat lagi rasanya ingin tertawa.

"Sebutkan saja permintaanmu." Lanjutnya tanpa mengindahkan perkataanku barusan. Aku sedikit kesal karena Sasuke menjadi seegois ini gara-gara hal konyol.

"Aku tidak percaya Sasuke, aku tidak mau. Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu harusnya berdoa bukan begini. Beberapa kali sudah kubilang kan." Kembali aku mengingatkan hal ini tapi kali ini ia sangat yakin dengan keputusannya. Aneh, padahal Cuma permainan bocah Sasuke bisa seserius ini.

Aku memang tidak tahu dulu Sasuke darimana berasal, yang jelas dia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan saat itu. Sasuke seperti baru dilahirkan , fikirannya masih suci bagai kertas putih tanpa noda. Tapi kali ini dia mendadak serius bisa dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap cahaya terang melintas tepat diatas kepalaku. Indah sekali, ini seperti dulu saat aku masih anak-anak mengejar bintang jatuh ditengah malam dan tersesat dibukit ini.

 _Dejavu_

"Cepatlah !"

"Aku bukan anak kecil , kau jangan memaksaku Sasuke – _kun ."_

"Kalau begitu aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya akulah penyebab menghilangnya ayahmu karena aku adalah seorang peri bintang yang mengabulkan permintaan manusia."

 _Hening ..._

Ayah lagi ayah lagi. Kenapa Sasuke kembali mengingatkan kejadian itu. Sasuke sudah membuka luka lama aku dan ibuku. Kenapa apa dia jadi begini? Apa aku sudah salah memilih atau pilihanku ini memang salah? Apa apaan Sasuke ini, omong kosong apa ini?

Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke ini? Apa itu peri? Apa itu keinginan? Dan apa itu cinta?

Aku masih tak sanggup membuka mulutku untuk bicara dengan laki-laki ini, sedikit tubuhku bergeser menjauhinya. Bibirku bergetar hebat dan aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku turun. Aku sangat takut.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku, maaf." Tuturnya lembut. Ada nada getir terdengar dari ucapannya. Sasuke pasti merasa bersalah selama ini. Apa mungkin dia berdosa dan tebusannya adalah menemaniku? Tapi Sasuke tidak mungkin kan melakukan hal sekejam itu, membohongi hatinya sendiri dengan mencintaiku? Itu sama saja tidak berarti dan sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau bersedih dan terus mengeluarkan airmata." Ia mengayunkan tangannya guna mengusap air mataku tapi aku segera menepisnya.

Aku benci dia !

Dia sudah berbohong, seketika kagumku pada pria ini perlahan hilang. Astaga bodohnya diriku mencintai orang yang telah membunuh ayahku. Tega sekali orang ini !

"Kau membunuh ayahku, pergi kau !" bibirku berkata seolah tak terasa apa-apa. Otakku belum dapat menangkap kalimat Sasuke, ini pengakuannya.

Dia jujur padaku tapi sesakit inikah? Air mataku tak hentinya berhenti. Dia bilang tak ingin aku menangis , tapi apa ini malah semakin menyakitkan. Yang ada aku tak bisa menahan air mataku keluar.

"Tak ada alasan apapun untuk itu. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam. Ternyata menjadi manusia sangat rumit sekali, hatinya terlalu lemah aku saja tidak tahan. Apalagi saat melihat matamu. Sakura, aku mencintaimu dari sekarang hingga seribu tahun yang akan datang pun akan tetap begini, aku harap kita bisa dipertemukan kembali." Ucapnya pelan seraya memeluku dan berbisik ditelingaku. Hatiku semakin tercubit sakit, aku masih belum paham dengan Sasuke sekarang. Rasanya menyesal sudah mengajarkan cinta pada dia.

Ini salah ku, ini salah takdir kenapa dulu aku ke bukit saat itu. Mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu.

Aku mencintai pria ini, tapi aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan !

Tubuh Sasuke memudar transparan, seperti ayahku dulu saat menghilang. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang keluar dibalik punggungnya. Sebuah sayap indah terbentang indah. Sangat indah dan terang. Akhirnya aku percaya siapa sosok didepanku ini, dia adalah setitik bintang dihatiku. Yang menerangi hidupku selama sepuluh tahun ini. Mengubah takdir menjadi lebih baik dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang egois.

Rasanya aku yang diajarkan kebaikan olehnya, menjadi sosok perempuan tangguh dan kuat dan yang terpenting mengajarkan arti cinta yang sebenarnya.

Tangannya meraih tanganku perlahan , ia mengambil sesuatu dibalik saku bajunya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil yang berisi dua _ring couple_ yang kami beli beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke menyematkan cincin dijari manisku dan aku pun sebaliknya. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke siap menemanimu hingga maut memisahkan. Menjadikan seorang istri yang sah dan akan membentuk sebuah keluarga."

Dia menikahiku !

Bibirku terangkat perlahan dan bergetar. Ya tuhan aku tak sanggup. Ini salahku, ini salahku !

"Jangan pergi sekarang Sasuke-kun aku tidak mau ditinggalkan sekarang olehmu. Katanya kau janji akan menemaniku hingga aku mati." Ucapku diiringi isakan tangis.

"ucapkan saja janjinya, Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang menikahimu."

"Tapi kau akan menghilang, untuk apa menikahiku kalau kau tidak ada."

"Karena aku mencintaimu dari detik ini hingga sang ratu mengambilku kembali ke bulan. Aku sangat membenci diri ini yang diselimuti banyak dosa. Sudah menyakiti hati manusia yang lemah, meninggalkan luka dihatinya. _Will you marry me,_ Sakura Haruno?"

Lagi bibir hangat itu kembali menyatukan kami. Tangan kekar itu memeluk erat, semakin dalam ciuman kami semakin terisak pula tangisanku. Aku sangat tidak rela dia pergi sekarang. Aku tak sanggup ditinggalkan dia sekarang aku mohon satu jam lagi saja. Aku mohon sedetik ini saja temaniku.

Dia mengepakan sayapnya, menyelimuti tubuhku. Lama-lama pelukan itu tidak terasa ditubuhku dan atmosfer yang semula hangat menjadi dingin dikarenakan sudah tidak ada lagi yang memeluku.

" _I Will. "_ ucapku pelan entah pada siapa karena dibukit ini hanya ada aku sendirian.

Tiba-tiba ada setitik cahaya merah terang yang semakin lama semakin mendekatiku. Perlahan cahaya itu pecah bagaikan serpihan kaca.

Nampak sosok perempuan layaknya seorang ratu – dewi penguasa bintang. Rambut putih panjangnya tergurai dan mata _Lavender_ itu terpancar sangat indah. Aku tidak peduli dia apa dan siapa. Saat ini aku masih belum bisa berfikir, aku masih saja belum percaya dia sudah tiada.

"Namaku Kaguya, Sang Ratu penguasa peri bintang." Ucapnya. Sudah jelas dia sedang bicara padaku karena disini hanya ada kami berdua. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Sasuke selama sepuluh tahun ini. Aku akan kembali membawanya." Wanita – ratu itu pun kembali terbang ke angkasa namun aku segera mencegahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu, ucapkan salamku padanya." Teriakku setengah parau. Dia sekilas tersenyum sangat tipis sesaat menghilang dibalik cahaya terangnya.

...

Malam itu kebetulan sangat cerah dan dingin akibat hembusan angin kencang , siapapun yang keluar akan kedinginan. Menusuk kesetiap pori. Di sebuah kota antara orang lalu lalang sibuk dengan aktifitas malam. Ada yang baru pulang bekerja, ada yang sibuk jalan-jalan dan ada yang sedang melamun dipinggiran jalan. Dia gadis pinky yang akan menyebrangi jalan. Karena udara yang dingin ia terpaksa mengenakan jaketa tebal dan syal putih guna menghangatkan lehernya. Sangat modis dan _stylish._ Kedua panca indranya ditutupi oleh _earphone_. Saat ia hendak menyebrang, gadis itu tidak melihat _traffic led_ sudah tanda kendaraan maju. Yang artinya sang gadis dalam bahaya. Orang-orang berusaha meneriakinya dan memberitahunya untuk segera menghindar karena truk sudah tepat dihadapannya. Gadis itu masih anteng bermain dengan ponselnya.

 **Tiiiiiiiddddddd !**

Bagaikan kilat cahaya kuning saking terangnya menghampiri gadis itu, dia sudah ada diujung sebrang. Orang-orang disekitaran sana bahkan banyak yang tak menyadarinya. Harusnya gadis itu sudah terlindas truk.

"Astaga !" mata emerald-nya membulat seketika kaget. Ia mengusap dadanya pelan. Orang-orang heran padanya seolah punya pelindung super.

"Sungguh keajaiban sekali nona, syukurlah." Ucap orang-orang disana. Gadis – Sakura membalas senyuman mereka.

"Tuhan masih menyayangimu dan masih terlalu cepat untuk pergi karena duniamu sudah menunggu tepat didepan mata." Yang bicara pada Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki. Suara itu tak asing ditelinga Sakura.

Pria itu sama-sama memiliki tatapan tajam tersirat akan seribu makna. Mata jelaganya sekelam malam. Yang jelas tatapan itu sama dengan DIA.

Sakura melepas _earphone_ nya , terus menatap pria barusan tanpa berkedip. Ia takut jika berkedip orang itu menghilang. Tangan putihnya refleks memegang jari manis.

Sebuah cincin pernikahannya.

Sial pria itu menghilang diantara orang-orang. Sakura berlarian mencari DIA sampai harus menerobos orang-orang.

"Maaf permisi maaf tuan." Ucapnya sopan.

Ia terus melihat setiap laki-laki yang mengenakan cincin serupa dengannya. Tak peduli mau bagaimana karena sang gadis yakin kalau dia kembali untuknya. Ia terus mencari dan mencari. "Semoga ini bukan mimpi." Ucapnya disela pencariannya.

Akhirnya mata _emerald_ menangkap sosok laki-laki dengan cincin serupa dengamnya dijari manis. Ia sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Tak sadar ia berlari sudah jauh dan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu.

"hah ... Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" ucapnya sambil terengah-engah kelelahan. Sakura menekuk setengan tubuhnya sambil memeluk lututnya.

Tak ada jawaban

"Aku mohon jawab aku. Aku bisa mengenalmu bahkan dari caramu berjalan dan memunggungiku seperti itu." Lanjutnya.

Akhirnya dia berbalik memutar, menatap sang gadis.

Lagi-lagi air mata itu keluar dengan refleks.

"Kita mulai lagi dari awal, Sasuke-kun."

Pria itu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Terimakasih."

* * *

 **Tamat**


End file.
